Don´t Protect Me
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: James trennt sich nach 8 Monaten von Lily, doch sie gibt ihre Liebe noch nicht auf und stellt ihn zur Rede.


Dankt nicht mir, sondern dankt XxStephXx für diesen genialen One-Shot, denn ich habe ihn nur aus dem englischen übersetzt. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Version. Liebe Grüße, Lily

Zehn Minuten nachdem das Frühstück bereits begonnen hatte, kämpfte sich Lily Evans mühsam aus ihrem Bett. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht aufstehen, und auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es daran lag, dass ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Sie war acht Monate mit James Potter zusammen gewesen. Doch vor einer Woche hat er plötzlich ihre Beziehung beendet. Er hat ihr nicht einmal gesagt warum. Seitdem, tat sie nichts anderes als mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gegend zu laufen und ununterbrochen zu weinen. Dies tat Lily allerdings nur, wenn sie allein in ihrem Schlafsaal war. Sie wollte James nicht die Befriedigung geben, zu wissen, wie sehr er ihr wehgetan hatte.

James war seit dem vierten Jahr hinter ihr her gewesen, doch erst im siebten Jahr hatte Lily sich auch in ihn verliebt. Dann waren sie acht Monate zusammen gewesen. Acht Monate, in denen Lily so glücklich war, weil sie ihn so sehr liebte. In einer Woche würden sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen und sie würde den Mann, den sie über alles liebte nie wieder sehen. James würde zweifellos ein Auror werden, heiraten und die Familie gründen, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und Lily würde allein sterben, denn sie wusste, sie würde niemals jemanden finden, den sie nur halb so sehr liebte, wie James.

Langsam stieg Lily die Treppe hinab, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte hörte sie Stimmen.

„Sieh mal. Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Also, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Es ist schließlich unsere letzte Woche in Hogwarts," sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Lass mich jetzt einfach mal ihn Ruhe. Mir geht's gut." Seine Stimme war gedämpft, da er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen verdeckte.

„Ich werde nie verstehen warum du das getan hast. Du hast Evans seit dem fünften Jahr geliebt, hast sie dann auch endlich bekommen und jetzt machst du Schluss mit ihr aus so einem bescheuerten Grund."

„Ich beschütze sie."

„Es ist bescheuert und du weißt das."

„_Was meint er mit mich beschützen? Ich muss vor gar nichts beschützt werden," _dachte Lily, die schamlos, das ganze Gespräch über gelauscht hatte.

„Ich geh jetzt runter zum Frühstück. Kommst du mit?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht", antwortete James.

Lily schaute verstohlen um die Ecke und sah, wie Sirius durch das Portätloch verschwand.

„_Ich will jetzt Antworten. Ich verdiene eine Erklärung." _Lily holte tief Luft und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Vor was genau werde ich den beschützt?"

„Oh…Lily…ähm," stotterte James. Er sprang auf, als er ihre Stimme wahrnahm.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Wärst du vielleicht so höflich mir eine Antwort zugeben?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", sagte James mit kalter Stimme, „_Hass mich einfach, mach es einfacher und hass mich", flehte er still._

„Dann sag mir, worüber du und Sirius gerade gesprochen habt?"

„Du solltest keine privaten Gespräche belauschen, _Evans_." Lily blinzelte. Hatte er sie gerade bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt?

„Nun, egal, wie viel Spaß mir dieses Gespräch macht. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe mich zum Frühstücken mit Daphne Walters verabredet", sagte James kühl und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich will mit dir reden", sagte Lily mit scharfer Stimme und zog einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen in einen leeren Klassenraum.

„Oooohhh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so für mich empfindest."

„Was?" rief Lily.

„Zerrst mich in einen leeren Klassenraum, um…"

„Ach, halt die Klappe Sirius", sagte Lily, während sie mit den Augen rollte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Lilykins?"

„Als erstes, nenn mich nicht so, Siri-Wiri!"

„Ich lass es, wenn du es auch tust", sagte Sirius, der Kosenamen über alles verabscheute.

„Okay."

„Also, was ist los mit James? Ich habe euch heute Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum reden gehört. Wovor will er mich beschützen?"

„Oh…ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte."

„Bitte. Ich liebe ihn. Ich muss wissen, warum er mich nicht mehr liebt, wenn er das je getan hat", sagte Lily, da sie genau wusste, dass dieser Satz eine Reaktion erzeugen würde.

„ER LIEBT DICH NICHT? Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Es macht sein Leben erst lebenswert, weil er dich liebt", sagte Sirius wütend.

„Warum?" grinste Lily.

„Du bist gut", sagte Sirius, der wusste, dass sie ihn überlistet hatte.

„Ich weiß", stimmte ihm Lily zu, „jetzt erzähl schon."

„Er denkt er beschützt dich…"

„Vor was?" unterbrach ihn Lily

„Wenn du mich ausreden lässt, erzähle ich es dir. Du weißt, dass wir Hogwarts nächste Woche verlassen?"

„Ja."

„Und das heißt, dass wir raus in die Welt müssen, voll von Gefahren mit Voldemort und allem.

„Oh oh, ich weiß in welche Richtung das geht."

„Nun, du…du bist muggelgeboren und James ist ein reinblütiger…"

„DAS IST ES ALSO. ICH BIN KEIN REINBLUT. ICH WERDE IHN KASTRIEREN!" brüllte Lily. Sie fühlte diese Wut seit ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Seitdem musste sie immer beweisen, dass sie genauso gut war, wie jeder Reinblüter.

Lily wollte gerade losstürmen und James umbringen, als Sirius sie stoppte.

„Nein, nein. Lässt du mich bitte ausreden."

„Fein."

„Nun, er ist sehr bekannt und er weiß, dass draußen…was ich sagen möchte ist…"

„Spucks aus."

„Wenn ihr zwei zusammen seid, könnte es für dich gefährlich sein. Unsere Gegner sind gegen Muggelgeborene und James hat Angst, dass die Todesser dich töten könnten, um an ihn zu kommen. Oder wenn ihr zwei ein Baby bekommt, dass sie dich und das Baby jagen. Er will dich nur davor beschützen."

„Das ist doch Unsinn."

„Ich weiß, dass hab ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören."

„Gut, ich muss mit James reden. Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben, wenn er mich immer noch liebt. Wo ist die Karte?"

„In meiner…warte, woher weißt du von der Karte?"

„Ach komm schon. James hat es mir an unserem dritten Date verraten."

Sirius holte die Karte heraus und murmelte etwas über „James den Verräter".

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

„Er ist im Schlafsaal. Sollte er nicht eigentlich jetzt beim Zaubertränkeunterricht sein?"

„Sollten wir nicht auch dort sein?"

„Oh, richtig. Hups." Sagte Lily, „gut, er ist alleine, dass sollte ich ausnutzen. Wünsch mir Glück."

„Viel Glück", sagte Sirius, „ach ja, und könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun? Sag ihm bitte, Moony hätte es dir erzählt."

„Na gut. Und danke!"

„Jeder Zeit!"

Lily rannte so schnell sie konnte zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, was sie sagen wollte. Sie riss die Tür auf und sah den ziemlich überrascht aussehenden James auf seinem Bett sitzen.

„WAS IST EIGENTLICH DEIN PROBLEM, DU IDIOT!" brüllte sie.

„Was? Was ist den mit dir los?" rief James, „Was willst du? Nur…"

„Nein, du hörst jetzt einfach mal zu." Lily schubbste James zurück auf sein Bett, nachdem er wütend aufgestanden war.

„Ich hatte eine interessante kleine Unterhaltung mit Siri…scheiße, ich meinte Moony."

„Sirius. Ich bring ihn um."

„Nein. Du hörst jetzt zu" rief Lily. „Warum hast du das gemacht und dann auch noch aus einem so bescheuerten Grund?"

„Er ist nicht bescheuert" sagte James schnell. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er fürchtete sich ein Wenig vor Lily wenn sie wütend war.

„Und ob. Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, weißt du? Wie gefährlich es für _dich_ wäre, wenn du mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen bist. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht deswegen Schluss zumachen, aber dann wusste ich, nein, es würde mir schlecht gehen und es wäre sinnlos, denn ich glaubte zu wissen, was du darüber dachtest. Ich dachte du würdest sagen: _Scheiß drauf. Wir lieben uns. Ja, es ist vielleicht gefährlich, aber wenn wir untergehen, dann gehen wir gemeinsam unter und reißen so viele Todesser wie möglich mit uns. _Aber jetzt denke ich, ich lag falsch. Ich dachte du liebst mich so sehr, wie ich dich liebe. Aber du bist ja nicht mal dazu bereit für uns zu kämpfen, wie ich es war." Sie machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen, „Das war alles was ich sagen wollte."

Lily hatte bereits den Raum verlassen, als James wieder zu sich kam und hinter ihr her rannte. Er holte sie in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes ein.

„Lily, warte bitte" rief er und rannte zu ihr.

„Was?" James sah, dass sie nur mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurück halten konnte.

„Bitte, lass es mich erklären."

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast dich bereits klar ausgedrückt. Keine Sorge, nachdem ich dir nun auch meine Meinung gesagt habe, lass ich dich jetzt in Ruhe. Du wirst mich nach der nächsten Woche nicht mehr sehen müssen."

„Sag das nicht!"

„Warum nicht? Das ist doch das, was du willst, oder?"

„Nein. Das ist das letzte was ich möchte. Es tut mir leid."

„Vergiss es."

„Nein, bitte. Ich war ein Idiot" sagte James währen er Lilys Hand nahm und sie zu einer der Sofas zog. Zu seiner Überraschung, entzog sie, sie ihm nicht und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Sofa.

„Es tut mir leid. Du hattest Recht. Ich war ein Feigling. Ich liebe dich" stotterte James, während er erneut nach ihrer Hand griff und sie in seiner hielt. „Sie mich bitte an" bettelte er. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Ich liebe dich" wiederholte er, „und es tut mir leid."

„Warum?", war alles was sie sagte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte einfach so eine große Angst. Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich…könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren."

„Du hast mich verloren."

„Ich meinte aber wirklich verlieren, für immer. Ich war dem ganzen einfach nicht gewachsen, ich konnte es wirklich nicht" sagte James fast unter Tränen.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach mit mir darüber gesprochen?" sagte Lily ebenfalls kurz vorm weinen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es tun sollen. Bitte, vergieb mir."

„Und was ist mit den Todessern?"

„Scheiß drauf. Wir lieben uns. Ja, es ist vielleicht gefährlich, aber wenn wir untergehen, dann gehen wir gemeinsam unter und reißen so viele Todesser wie möglich mit uns", wiederholte James Lilys Worte.

Lily musste lachen. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Tu mir das nicht noch mal an."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Heißt das jetzt…"

James hatte keine Chance zu enden, da Lily ihn zu sich rüber gezogen hatte und ihn küsste, um die Woche wieder aufzuholen, in der sie ihm nicht nahe sein konnte.

„Heirate mich!", sagte James, als sie sich voneinander lösten…

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Übrigens wird diese Geschichte trotz des offenen Endes nicht weiter gehen, da wir ja alle wissen, was Lilys Antwort sein wird. Liebe Grüße, Lily


End file.
